Always Look On the Bright Side of Life
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: When Roxas is feeling down, Axel breaks out good old Monty Python to make him feel better! Oneshot, AxelXRoxas AkuRoku


So. I feel like writing. and I feel like writing Kingdom Hearts. So. AkuRoku it is! HEY its officially AKUROKU DAY NOW! Omgoodness! I hope those bitches on let me post this today. I will be ticked.

But yes so xfluffyfangx gave me a word to write about. Negative. And this bright idea was spawned. Teehee. This is my first AkuRoku that I am WRITING but I think it will be fun!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own them. As smexy as they are.

"talking" _thinking _((meee))

**Always Look on the Bright Side of Life**

"This is a total and complete disaster!" Roxas yelled in frustration as he took out yet another Heartless. "A mission gone completely and utterly wrong!" Dodging two Large Bodies by leaping into the air, he yelled out to Axel, "How could this get any worse!"

As if on cue, a Behemoth appeared on the scene in Twilight Town. Roxas groaned. Axel and Roxas were here on 'patrol duty', which was codename for punishment for turning Marluxia's hair lime green via dyed shampoo. No Heartless _ever_ showed up in Twilight Town, so it was naturally supposed to be a day of boredom for the two Nobodies.

Of course, the moment Roxas set off the purchase two sea-salt ice creams all hell broke loose. Heartless immediately began to swarm the place, as if they only came to visit once a year. Roxas and Axel had immediately drawn their weapons and began fighting.

"We're going to be here _forever,"_ Roxas groaned as he hacked away at the Behemoth while Axel sent his chakrams soaring into Shadow Heartless.

"Oh come on Roxas! Stop being so negative!" Axel grinned in his debonair-like fashion. "At least we aren't bored out of our minds!"

"Well, I for one would rather have eaten the ice cream that I had to throw away because of these!" Roxas said angrily as he finished off the Behemoth mercilessly. "We could be at this all day!"

Axel sighed melodramatically. "Always the drama queen." As he absentmindedly set four Shadows on fire, Axel grinned devilishly. "I might have to sing now, to entertain you."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." Axel cleared his throat, and stuck his chakram through a Large Body as an entrance onto his 'stage.' "Some thing's in life are bad-"

"Axel." Roxas ground out, slashing wildly in the air and taking out three Blue Rhapsodies.

"They can really make you mad—"

"Oh I know of one. He's tall, red hair, green eyes—"

"Other things just make you swear and curse—"

"Goddammit, Axel, SHUT UP!" Roxas roared, throwing the keyblade through five Shadows and diving after it.

"When you're chewing on life gristle," Axel continued, unaffected, "Don't grumble, give a whistle!"

"…Do you even know how to whistle?" Roxas asked curiously, forgetting his anger momentarily.

Axel whistled out a little tune to state his point. Roxas remembered his anger.

"And this'll help things turn out for the best! AAAAND-" Axel began a sort of fighting-style dance as he spun and twirled through countless Shadows and Soldiers.

"Always look on the bright side of life!" While whistling, Axel tried to do a Do-Si-Do with Roxas, who attempted to stab him with his keyblade.

"Always look on the light side of life! Come on Roxas, you whistle too!"

"Fuck no."

"If life seems jolly rotten," Axel mocked Roxas's death glare, "There's something you've forgotten! And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing!" Axel laughed as he grapevined his way through many Shadows.

"When you're feeling in the dumps, Don't be silly chumps!" Axel ran over to Roxas and pinched his cheek. Roxas threw the keyblade at him and inadvertently hit a Soldier.

"Just purse your lips and whistle that's the thing! AAAND! Always look on the bright side of life!" Axel whistled as he pretended to stroll through the Heartless wave, killing countless Heartless as he sent his chakrams ahead of him. "Always look on the right side of life!"

"For life is quite absurd-"

"Oh I don't know about life, but I sure know _you_ are, dumbass," Roxas drawled, giving up on trying to make him stop.

"And death's the final word; you must always face the curtain with a bow!" Axel bowed low as he sent the chakrams in a deadly fire circle around him. "Forget about your sin; give the audience a grin!" Axel put on the biggest shit-eating grin Roxas had ever seen for him. "Enjoy it, it's you're last chance anyhow!"

Axel grinned as he fought his way over to Roxas. "You sing too, Roxie, come on!"

Roxas huffed and glared at him. "Hell no. And don't call me that!" When Roxas saw the pathetic look Axel was giving him, he continued to protest, "Oh come _on_ Axel, you know I can't…sing…alright, FINE! I'll join in your little musical! But you owe me one!"

Axel grinned fiendishly as he cleared the Shadow stage for Roxas.

"Always look on the bright side of death," Roxas whistled darkly as Axel laughed.

"Being a bit morbid aren't we, Roxie?"

Roxas glared and continued. "Just before you draw your terminal breath! Life's a piece of shit; when you look at it!" Roxas got a little into it as he swung his keyblade to the tune. "Life's a laugh and death's the joke, its true!"

Axel broke in and slid down the battlefield, showbiz style. "You'll see it's all a show; keep 'em laughing as you go!"

Roxas 'strolled' down to him, using his keyblade as a cane. "Just remember that the last laugh is on you!"

"Always look on the bright side of life!" They sang as they whistled together, getting to the end of the Heartless wave. "Always look on the right side of life!"

Roxas broke out into a little cane-like dancing number (with imaginary top hat) as Axel killed off some Soldiers.

"Always look on the bright side of life!" Axel sang as he cartwheeled through some Shadows.

"Always look on the bright side of life!" Roxas replied as he did a front handspring, knocking over four Soldiers in the process.

"Always look on the bright side of life!" They sang together, knocking out Shadows as they spun around, whistling and laughing. "Always look on the right side of liiiife…."

"Life is quite absurd, and death's the final word; you must always face the curtain with a bow," Axel and Roxas bowed low together, rapidly thrusting upwards to kill some Shadows.

"Excuse me," Axel said in mock Monty Python, "is that a Heartless?"

"Oh yes," Roxas said in a high falsetto, but still clearly male, as he hoisted a Shadow for Axel's inspection. "I'm throwing it out. The cat won't leave it alone!"

"Well, what a streak of luck! I'll take it off your hands!" Axel grinned as he sliced the offending Shadow in two.

Axel and Roxas circled around the edges of the lessened swarm, meeting up for their big Kickline!Finish:

"Always look on the bright side of life," They sang as they kicked the remaining Shadows high into the air, "Always look on the briiiiiiiiight-"

"Side of life!" Axel burst into a surprising harmony.

"Side of life! Side of liiiife!" After the last particularly long note, they both thrust their weapons into the final Soldier and fell to the ground, laughing.

"Oh come on, tell me that was not fun and I will personally maim you," Axel said, chuckling. Roxas chuckled lightly as he leaned against Axel, panting.

"Alright, alright, I will concede to defeat if and _only_ if! You buy me another ice cream."

Axel grinned and looked down at Roxas. "Deal. Although I did say I owe you one," Axel muttered as he leaned closer to Roxas, "How about I pay that favor back full right now."

"Axel…?" Roxas whispered breathily before his lips were covered in a slow kiss.

Roxas groaned as Axel pressed himself against him, tilting Roxas's chin for better access. When he came up for air, he smirked.

"Maybe I should owe you one more often?" Axel said looking at Roxas's pink face as he nodded. He could tell that was not from the heat of battle.

"I think I could owe you one or two more right now…" Roxas grinned as he pulled Axel close to him.

"What about the ice cream?"

"It could wait a minute," Roxas grinned, sealing his mouth over Axel's.

-----------------

Oh man. That was fun shit to write, right there. I should mention that I based the lyric off of Monty Python's Spamalot, the musical one and not Life of Brian. Hence if that brought any confusion.

I don't own them either, by the by.

Well, read and review! And have a Happy AkuRoku Day!

freaky-hanyou


End file.
